Buried
by joyfulandreia
Summary: Takes place after the Pilot and things will be different, a lot different. Walk into the minds of five pretty little liars and the people they encounter. Drama, Angst, and Romance all while poor little Alison is dead. Read&Review.
1. Buried

**Author's Note:** I just love the way Ellen Hopkins writes her stories which is in poem form. I currently own Identical and Impulse. When I was younger I used to love writing poetry and I guess I was good at it so while going through the stories on this site, I figured I would give this a try. All chapters will be written in poem form and yes, most, if not, all will be short but I might end up adding everyone's point of view in one chapter instead of doing one point of view each chapter.

But of course, I don't own Pretty Little Liars nor is this poem verse my original idea. I'm writing this for fun and hopefully you enjoy it and the poems make sense. This story will be based after the Pilot of Pretty Little Liars. Like always read and review.

And yes, the way you are reading it now is suppose to be like that because I had it all typed up so fancy in WORD and once it was posted onto here, it got all fucked up so sadly the poems are the way they are.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Alison Dilaurentis:<span>**  
>I Noticed How<p>

It was dark, dirty, and  
>disgusting.<br>I could feel the maggots crawling on my skin.  
>I tried to scream;<br>"Help me, someone save me."  
>My cries went unanswered but that was no surprise.<br>For the first time, I turned to God and prayed.  
>No answer.<br>Why didn't anyone want to help me?  
>I was perfect, I was <em>beautiful<em>. I was Alison.  
>Alison Dilaurentis.<p>

I wanted out so I tried to scream but dirt filled my mouth  
>and with nowhere to go but down, the dirt<br>filled my lungs.  
>Rocks ripped my tongue as I was forced to swallow them,<br>the taste of blood bought me to the realization;  
><em>"I was going to die."<em>  
>I no longer cared about the pain, I had to escape so I<br>crawled my way out.

Shit.  
>It wasn't working, I only succeed in getting covered<br>in more dirt  
>Burning, tears and bugs.<br>My body ached in both itches and pain.  
>The back of my head hurt and I couldn't remember why.<br>Every thing was so fuzzy.

They were going to pay.  
>Whoever did this will surely pay.<br>I'll make sure of that. I'm  
>Alison Dilaurentis<br>and I always get what I want.  
>I will not die like this but I had no choice in the matter.<p>

My grave  
>was nothing but dirt and bugs.<br>For I was buried alive,  
><em>six feet under<em>.

**Unknown Person:**  
>This was my chance.<p>

To exact my revenge. It was a long time coming  
>and I deserved it the most. ME. My plan was anything<br>but pretty. In fact it was unpleasantly  
>disgusting.<br>Her cruel words ran through my head as she walked away.  
>I tried to scream;<br>"Come back here bitch."  
>She laughed at me, just like all those other times.<br>But not this time, no one was going to make a fool out of me.  
>Despite what she did to me, I gave her another chance. I called to her.<p>

No answer.  
>Why didn't she just turn around and look at me? Why couldn't<br>she just open her eyes? It didn't matter now because I  
>wasn't going to let someone ruin my life.<br>Especially not someone as pathetic as her, as  
>Alison Dilaurentis.<p>

"You asked for this."  
>I grabbed the shovel from the ground and I swung. Eyes closed.<br>The soft crack of her skull was music to my ears. Air  
>filled my lungs,<br>I was finally free from her.  
>Her body laid on the ground, immobile. I dropped the shovel.<br>Fuck,  
>I was going to die,<br>if anyone ever found out about this. Even in death,  
>Alison was capable of ruining my life.<br>I didn't know how I was going to  
>crawl my way out<br>of this mess.

Burning, tears and bugs.  
>My hands burnt as I dug through the dirt. I had to hurry.<br>There was no telling when someone would walk by and  
>I wasn't about to get caught red-handed.<p>

They were going to pay.  
>My mission wasn't over. I still had the rest to take care of.<br>But I had to tread lightly for I had just committed _murder_.  
>I basically dug<br>My grave  
>as I made Alison's.<br>This was a joyful occurrence. For I buried Alison,  
>six feet under.<p> 


	2. Bitch

**Author's Note:** Enjoy the second chapter of Buried. Hopefully you enjoy it and as also, comment with your comments, questions and concerns. I'll be happy to answer them all. With that, I have a question of my own. Do you think I could center all of the point of views or do I just center every other point of view?  
>And remember that I don't own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters that you will encounter in this story. :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Aria:<strong>  
>I Still Couldn't Believe<p>

that Alison was dead. It's been a year.  
>One whole year.<br>Three hundred sixty five days.  
>They found her body buried in her backyard.<br>A homemade grave.  
>It made me sick to my stomach.<br>I went home and puked after that.  
>As her body was wheel away, my dreams were shattered<br>for I always hoped she would still be alive, but hiding away.  
>Alison would do such a thing.<br>God, she was such a _bitch_.

My dream always ended with Alison's rotting body.  
>Her skin decomposing with the bugs eating away.<br>I tried talking to my parents but they were no help.  
>The man I meet at the Bar and Grill was only fascinated in one thing.<br>All guys were, especially in Iceland but they were no  
>different than the guys from Rosewood.<br>But damn, his lips were so soft.  
>I couldn't help but wonder<em><br>I was ever going to see him again?_

If Alison was still alive, she wouldn't approve.  
>She never really did, she was hard to please.<br>Somehow Alison knew everything.  
>Including my father's affair. I was with her.<br>She wanted to expose him, I wanted to talk.  
>Alison warned me when my father called right after<br>we caught him.  
>Dreadfully I wanted to answer but she persuaded me not too.<br>Judgmental.  
>That would be how I describe her.<br>I didn't understand either but I kept my opinions  
>to myself.<br>Apparently Alison wasn't taught to do the same.

All I wanted was to make her happy.  
>I tried, we all tried. All but one.<br>Spencer. She couldn't _careless_.

Spencer?  
>Could it be? Could she be the one?<br>I couldn't believe, I hope it isn't true.  
>But I thought that was strange, how she comes around<br>and announces.  
>"I <em>can't find Alison and I think I heard her scream<em>."  
>How was it she heard it but the others didn't?<br>These doubts filled my mind, swallowing me whole.  
>They choked the air out of me and soon everything was<br>black.

**Emily:**  
>She couldn't be gone.<p>

She just couldn't. I needed her desperately.  
>Who else would deal with me?<br>Who else would keep all of us _together_?  
>I don't know how to live without her?<br>Is that _obsessive_?  
>I believe so, but that can be my little secret.<br>It's a shame.

I feel lost without her, she was my drug.  
>She knew it, Alison knew everything despite<br>the fact that she pretended she didn't.  
>She was good that way, at pretending.<br>Alison's game was to torture people, make them  
>suffer.<br>She wanted people to come to her with their_  
>secrets<em>  
>even if she already knew them<br>Power. Alison lusted for that.  
>And I lusted for her. <p>

I could have hated her but I fell in love instead.  
>and it didn't help that she played with<br>my feelings.  
>She knew how I felt about her and she played along.<br>Who would do that?  
>Why couldn't she have been nicer, gentler?<br>I wanted to die when she did that.

"_If I'm kissing you, it's because it's practice for the real thing_."  
>My bottom lip split and blood oozed out.<br>The only way to prevent me from crying out.  
>Alison was evil, she was a <em>bitch<em>.

But my feelings for her didn't change.  
>I still loved her.<br>There's a chance I still might.

**Spencer**:  
>I Feel Bad<p>

for Alison's family.  
>Nobody deserves to loose a child<br>even if she was the devil's spawn.  
>That isn't right, I shouldn't speak<em><br>ill of the dead._  
>I should apologize for making such a comment.<br>Alison would laugh, she would taunt.  
>"Little Miss. Perfect."<p>

'Little Miss. Perfect does no wrong.'  
>Hated that name. I wanted to rip my hair out.<br>I wanted to punch her in the face.  
>I wasn't perfect nor did I want to be.<br>It wasn't my fault my parents expected so much  
>for me.<br>But leave it to Alison to turn that around and_  
>use it against you.<em>

Many times I tried talking to her, asking her to stop.  
>My pleas just fell on death ears.<br>Alison acted as if I said nothing at all and in fact,  
>things would just get worse until she found something,<br>someone better to torture.  
>I felt bad for them but I kept quiet. I stood back.<p>

If I had to defend myself against her, I couldn't understand  
>why other people didn't do the same. How people could be<br>scared of her,  
>I had no clue.<br>She was just a girl, a petite little girl.  
>Apparently I was the only one who had enough guts<br>to stand up to her.  
>In return I ended up in her hit list.<p>

Alison couldn't stand me. As I couldn't stand her.  
>But there was something about her that I wouldn't<br>deny.  
>It was just hard to put my finger on it.<br>Even though I hated her at times, she was breath-taking,  
>she was simply captivating.<br>When I'm with her, people respected me and were pleasant.  
>Without her, I was the nerd who knew too much.<br>People didn't like me, not when I was smarter than them.

**Hanna:**  
>Alison changed my life<p>

so much. I was the dork, I was a loser. Even  
>my mother<br>couldn't look at me and my father just walked out.

I was _Hefty Hanna_.  
>Alison came up with that "nickname."<br>Cute right?  
>Not even close.<br>I ran home and cried that day. How could she be so cruel?  
>Every time she caught me eating, she would lecture me.<br>I felt disappointed like I let her down somehow.  
>When her lectures didn't work, she showed me.<p>

Showed me how to be _thin_.  
>The one thing I wanted the most.<br>Her technique?  
>Two fingers down the throat.<br>Monkey see, Monkey do.

I cried again that night and every night since then.  
>Despite the fact that I hated her, I wanted to make her<em><br>happy_.  
>Her happiness was important to me.<p>

Eventually I learned to keep my emotions in  
>check around Alison.<br>I didn't want to give her another reason to pick on me.  
>One flaw was enough to throw her off the edge.<br>While everyone loved her, I saw her as one thing.  
>A <em>bully<em>.

She was a bully but I owe her everything.  
>I'm the 'Queen Bee' because of her.<br>I'm thin and guys are after me because of her.  
>I couldn't help but steal because of her, before her death,<br>that's how we connected, how we bonded.  
>Now that she's gone, I got caught and my mother's<em><strong><br>fucking**_ the police officer who arrested me.  
>What would Alison say?<p>

Because of her, a lot of things happened.  
>I think she had some role in that, Alison had power.<br>Great power.  
>Though I found it strange how one girl was the reason why<br>we all hung out.  
>Because without her, we never would have known<br>the other existed.  
>When she disappeared, so did our friendship and now,<br>in death, the four of us are back together.

**A:**  
>I Held My In Laughter<p>

as Jenna approached the front with some guy helping her out.  
>I snickered.<br>The person next to me looked at me in disgust.  
>My eyes rolled in response, he looked away.<br>I'll admit, I never expected her to be here.  
>After Alison's threat in the hospital, I would have<br>thought Jenna would stay away and go far, far_  
>away<em>.  
>But Alison's death seemed to bring her of her hole.<br>Good for her, bad for the girls.

Out of respect, I kept my mouth shut as Jenna spoke.  
>I felt sorry for her, Alison ruined her life. Alison<br>stole her sight.  
>Jenna was just another victim, another name on Alison's<em><br>list_.  
>Unfortunately, I could relate.<p>

Unlike those other 'victims' I wasn't going to stand back and  
>take it.<br>My parents taught me better. I was going to fight back.  
>It's disappointing that Alison was taken away from me before I could<br>exact my revenge.  
>But, I had the other girls. For the death of one girl, I would make them suffer,<br>much more than I had originally planned.  
>That would teach them to mess with me.<p>

Alison's funeral ended and I couldn't be _happier_.  
>It was difficult to not smile as I walked out of the church<br>and walked down the block, turning the corner  
>with a cell phone in hand.<br>Quickly, I typed my message and planned on hitting the send button  
>when man approach the girls.<br>I waited until he left before going back to my plan.  
>I would look into the stranger later on in the day.<br>Until then.

"_I'm still here bitches and I know everything_."  
>My laughter echoed through the air.<p> 


	3. Parents

**Author's Note:** In the summary, I wrote things will be different in this story. Meaning things that haven't happened in the show or have a high chance of NEVER happening, will most likely happen in this story. You'll also notice how some chapters will be fast-pace, meaning some poems will reveal things that happened in more than one episode of PLL. With that in your mind, continue reading and enjoy yourself. BTW: The next chapter will solely be based on the finale of season 1. Episode twenty two.

Like always, I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Byron:<br>** I Couldn't Help Myself

and I know that's a typical response  
>from a man who<br>_cheated_ on his wife.  
>Bad sadly enough, it's the truth.<p>

The minute Meredith walked into my classroom,  
>I was enchanted by her beauty.<br>Meredith was beautiful, she had beauty that not  
>even my wife possessed.<br>While I love Ella to death and she is the mother  
>of my children, it didn't stop my feelings for<br>Meredith.

I didn't blame Ella or my marriage for the  
><em>infidelity<em>.  
>I could only blame me because I wanted.<br>Because I had seeked her out first.

She was over eighteen, something I was thankful for.  
>I was a college professor and the fact that I wasn't the<br>_first professor  
><em>to bed a teaching assistant, didn't worry me one bit.  
>So we fooled around.<br>We always left town just to be together.  
>It was a hassle but just being with my assistant<br>made it all worth it.  
>I loved it and it was possible that I did 'love' her<br>but I never let my thoughts go that far.

Everything was perfect until Aria and her friend, Alison caught us.  
>I thought I was dead for sure especially when Aria<br>refused to talk to me but  
>she <em>promised<em>,  
>she promised she wasn't going to tell.<br>Never was I so proud of my little girl.  
>Though I was worried about Alison, she was the problem.<br>That _bitch_.  
>I knew she would tell.<p>

Soon after Meredith and I got caught, I packed  
>the family to Iceland.<br>Unfortunately, I also broke it off with Meredith.  
>I forced myself to get closer to my family and<br>it _worked_.  
>Things seemed to go great for the year we were in<br>Iceland and when we came back,  
>shit hit the fan.<p>

Alison died and while it's appalling to say, I was finally  
>able to breathe.<br>Each time she came over, I would expect her to  
>blurt out the truth.<br>With her gone, I didn't have to worry. Or at least,  
>that's what I thought.<br>Meredith came back and if it was possible,  
>she was even more beautiful than before.<br>Had I not been with Aria and Ella, I would have  
><em>kissed her<em>.  
>I wanted to so bad but because I couldn't<br>I resorted to Ella.

It's sick, I know. But while I hated how Meredith  
>became friends with my wife, it also<br>_turned_ me _on_.  
>After the opening of Ella's art gallery, I came up with<br>an excuse to leave early.  
>Ella bought it.<br>I left.  
>Meredith left right after.<br>Parked near her house, we **fucked**.  
>Plan and Simple.<br>I never heard from her since.  
>Everything went downhill soon after that day.<br>The minute I got home, Ella was on me.  
>Crap.<br>She found out about Meredith. Someone told her  
>but Ella refused to say who.<br>Had Alison been alive, I would have thought it  
>was her and when Ella was angry at me for using my daughter,<br>I knew she didn't say a word either.

Shortly, Ella moved out because I refused to.  
>With her work at the gallery, I didn't see her that often.<br>Though I wanted to. I missed her.  
>I missed our routine.<p>

Ella became the English teacher, taking Ezra's place.  
>I hoped through Aria, my wife would come back to me.<br>When she didn't, I wasn't disappointed.  
>I was relived.<br>But as faith would have it, her car broke down.  
>When I drove her to her destination, we talked then<br>we kissed.  
>I was content. Everything was slowly gluing<br>itself back together.

She grew friendly with Ezra. I kept an eye on him.  
>Something about him just didn't feel right with him.<br>I worried Ella would get into bed with him.  
>Especially when he asked her out.<br>Ironic right? I cheat on Ella and do a complete 180  
>and accuse her and Ezra of being together.<br>Technically, we weren't even together. But I was jealous.  
>Once again my daughter came to the rescue, and pointed<br>out the 'date' Ezra asked my wife too wasn't exclusive.

I had an affair and I got caught.  
>I Byron Montgomery slept with someone<br>other then my wife.  
>But the pitiful thing is<br>I don't regret it.

**Aria:  
><strong>My Dad Was My Hero

and I looked up to him. He was my  
><em>rolemodel<em>.  
>Growing up, I was a daddy's girl.<br>All I ever wanted was to make him happy.  
>So it was understandable that my heart broke<br>when I saw my father kissing  
>a woman,<br>a woman who wasn't my mother.  
>But despite what Alison said, I followed<br>what my dad wanted me to do.  
>I kept quiet.<br>Another secret to keep.

Maybe that explained everything.  
>Maybe that explained why I'm attracted to my<br>English teacher.  
>I'm dating my English teacher.<br>Doing so would come with the complications  
>of his fiancé, Jackie and Jason's feelings.<br>Something I wouldn't be ready for.  
>But either way.<br>Like father, like daughter.  
>Student with teacher.<p>

When my mom found out, about the affair  
>she was so disappointed.<br>That was a blow.  
>I never wanted to hurt her, it wasn't my<br>_intentions.  
><em>But nevertheless, she found out and both  
>my parents were hurt.<br>I never cried so hard in my life.

**Emily:  
><strong>I'm Gay

and when I'm alone, I have no problem  
>admitting it.<br>"_I like gir_ls."  
>I had Maya and Paige.<br>All of which 'A' had ruined or outed me on.  
>In my mind, I was proud of my sexuality.<br>Because who shouldn't be? You are who you are.  
>The problem was people.<br>Alone, I would scream it up from the top of my lungs  
>but add people to the mix and I'd<br>clam up.

I wasn't ready to come out the closet yet.  
>But I didn't get the chance to tell people,<br>I didn't get to decide how and when to tell them.  
>It wasn't even up to me to tell my best friends.<br>'A' did that for me.  
>Another reason to hate her.<br>But eventually I faced the music and I came out.  
>to my father and my friends.<br>However one thing I wouldn't admit?  
>The thing that happened between me and Ella,<br>Aria's mother.  
>Though I should regret it, I can't help but<br>smile just thinking about  
><em>it.<em>

**Ella:  
><strong>I Was A Fool

for not realizing my husband was cheating,  
>I still don't know how I<br>overlooked it.  
>But I try not to think about it because if I do,<br>I start to question my decision about moving back  
>home.<br>I love my children, I really do but sometimes  
>I just want to pack up,<br>leave town, and  
>never come back.<br>I hate Byron.

We have our moments here and there, but I  
>still think about Meredith.<br>I think about them kissing, fooling around.  
>Sometimes my thoughts go further and I picture<br>them getting naked.  
>Fucking.<br>The sheer thought makes me want to hurl.

Aria knew, I think that hurt more than Byron's  
>infidelity.<br>My own daughter who I carried for nine months  
>and gave birth too,<br>lied to me.  
>It makes me wonder about other <strong><em>secrets<em>** she's keeping.  
>At first I moved out the house and while I hated<br>Byron for not being the one to move, I liked it.  
>Freedom.<br>Independence.  
>I had it, something I didn't have since I was married.<br>The only reason why I kissed Byron was to show him,  
>show him what he lost.<br>Our signals got crossed and somehow we're in a  
>relationship and I'm moving in.<br>We tried to make it work, for the children's sake.  
>But I was felt it burning out.<p>

During the weeks of our 'new' relationship,  
>I got back at him. I had to.<br>In order to do so, I met a man.  
>Whose name I don't really remember nor<br>do I want to.  
>We kissed and had come close to sex.<p>

But I couldn't.  
>I went home and cried with Byron's arms around me.<br>I blurted out what happened.  
>He was angry, I knew but he said nothing.<br>The next day, I saw the man but this time  
>with a black eye.<p>

I found it rather funny.  
>Before I knew it, we fell back into our old<br>routine.  
>Until Emily came along.<p>

When Aria told me about Emily, I had to  
>fake my emotions.<br>I knew she was gay.  
>It was kind of hard not notice the way<br>she looked at me. I was  
><em>uncomfortable<br>_at first but soon I found myself enjoying it  
>even blushing whenever we met eyes.<br>But when **it **happened, she stayed away  
>and I kept quiet.<br>Though I never did and never will forget that  
><em>kiss<br>_I didn't want to.

**A:**  
>I Did What I Had To<p>

because otherwise, nobody else would.  
>I was the only one to face up to them.<br>Sure it was anonymous but at least it was  
><em>something.<br>_It was better than what everybody else did.  
>Which was run and hide, leaving their tears<br>behind.

Each girl had a secret, along with each parent.  
>But I kept them alone, I'll just keep assuming<br>that they don't know what's  
>going on.<br>Better on their lives if I did so.  
>With each secret the girl had, the more fun I had.<br>Emily with her sexuality.  
>Aria with her teacher.<br>Hanna with her shoplifting and Caleb.  
>Spencer with kissing unavailable boys and taking her sister's ring.<br>It was like a mystery book.  
>You just never know what you're going to<br>_unbury_.

Emily was the best, I was shocked to learn she  
>was gay but how much fun it was.<br>Telling Hanna was good, if only I could have seen her  
>expression.<br>I would have killed for that.  
>That was okay though because I would get<br>my chance.  
>When I did, I was going to <strong>bury<strong> them.


	4. Hospital

**Author's Note:** Would you look at that, two chapters all in one night. I hope you are happy. Here's your warning though, I will post another chapter tomorrow but that will be the last one until Wednesday when a new PLL airs. Alright so this chapter is based on the summer finale of season one from Pretty Little Liars. Though the next chapter will solely be based on the finale of season 1. Episode twenty two.

Like always, I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Mona:<br>**The Bigger Of A

bitch I was, the more people wanted me.  
>In the town of Rosewood, you had to stand out.<br>Rosewood was small, but not small enough to know  
>everyone's business, like those towns on<br>television.  
>Thank God.<br>I don't think I would be comfortable with strangers  
>knowing every little thing about me.<br>I would die.

I was fat, fatter than Hefty Hanna.  
>I stood out, in the worse possible way.<br>Somehow Hanna and I were friends,  
>we stuck together because nobody else did.<br>We are best friends or at least,  
>we were.<p>

My birthday was coming up so I offered  
>to go shopping with Hanna.<br>We intended on skipping school, even though Ashley  
>disapproved.<br>But Hanna backed out and we planned on going  
>after school.<br>Again she backed out.  
>Never did Hanna do such a thing.<br>They used to be attached to the hip, then again  
>they didn't have a choice back then.<p>

We were beautiful and thin.  
>People died to hang out with us.<br>Rumors were told about us but people  
>still loved us.<br>But Hanna was the one ditching me?  
>That was not possible.<p>

Somehow Hanna was the most popular.  
>I was her shadow, the girl with the<br>eating disorder.  
>It wasn't fair, Hanna did the same finger<br>trick  
>but it didn't seem to suck her in as much<br>as it did to me.  
>I hated her.<p>

I texted her back.  
>"Screw you."<br>I got no reply back.  
>So I dumped her from my guest list.<br>I started that rumor about her getting  
>liposuction.<br>When the fat girl walked up to Hanna  
>and asked about her doctor?<br>Best moment ever.

That didn't work however so I disinvited her  
>in front of my friends.<br>No way was I going to be the one to  
>look like a loser.<br>Not this time. Not anymore.

She still came, she bought her friends.  
>I hated them too.<br>Hanna ditched me for them, that wasn't  
>far.<br>But either way, they were all still here.  
>I played nice.<p>

**Emily:  
><strong>Something Told Me

that Toby was innocent.  
>I ran from him during Homecoming<br>because I felt unsafe with him  
>When I slipped and got hurt,<br>that was just a freak accident.  
>I knew that when I got a message from<br>'A'.  
>But when he explained himself to me,<br>in my car after he sneaked his way in,  
>I couldn't help but doubt my feelings<br>about him.  
>Why was this all so complicated?<p>

Toby wanted freedom from Jenna?  
>She was blind, what bad thing did she<br>ever do to him?  
>I was almost scared to ask him.<br>Though I didn't have to ask, Toby just told me.  
>That was sickening.<br>Jenna wanted to fuck Toby, her step-brother.  
>She forced him.<br>That made me sick.

**Mona:  
><strong>I Visited

when Hanna landed in the hospital.  
>Though I'll admit, I couldn't help but<br>_laugh_.  
>Part of me felt like she deserved it.<br>But I didn't voice that part of me.  
>Instead I bought her some flowers and<br>apologized.

**Hanna:  
><strong>My Mom Thought I

didn't know but I knew.  
>I knew we were having trouble.<br>Money trouble.  
>Why she couldn't admit it, I didn't know.<br>But it hurt  
>Mom was all I had left since dad walked out<br>and she didn't  
>trust me.<br>I don't know how to react to that.

**Ashley:  
><strong>Ever since my husband left,

things have been tough at home.  
>Tom was my whole world and<br>he still is.  
>I still love him, I still have feelings for him.<br>If he came back and asked me for forgiveness,  
>I would with<br>_no questions ask._

But I guess I can understand why he left.  
>He didn't want me anymore.<br>Who would?  
>With the secrets I kept?<br>They would bolt out the door.  
>Truth is, Hanna isn't my only child.<br>My boy, my son.  
>I missed him.<br>Can't help but wonder how he's doing.  
>If I had the choice, I would be living with<br>Tom and my son.

Sadly enough, it was a fantasy. It would never happen and  
>because of such reality<br>I'm stuck with the demands of being a  
>single parent of a daughter,<br>one child.  
>Stuck with the financial demands.<p>

I kept quiet about it because I didn't want  
>my daughter to see her mother as a<br>failure.  
>Failure.<br>That's what I was.

My father called me that as a child and now  
>I know he was right.<br>God I hate him. I hate how he was right.  
>I hated him when he came into my room night<br>and I hated him ever since.  
>Luckily it was only that one night<br>but I'll never forget nor will the  
><em>scars fade.<em>

Because of this, Hanna couldn't know how badly  
>things were getting.<br>She didn't have to worry about it anyway,  
>we weren't going to be in a great deal of<br>trouble  
>much longer.<p>

I did the one thing I would regret.  
>Stole money from a dying old women.<br>It was a lot, enough to help me out.  
>Enough to make Hanna proud of me again.<br>I know she wasn't proud of me sleeping  
>with the officer that arrested her for<br>shoplifting.  
>Neither was I but I did what I had to do.<p>

With the large amount of money in my bag,  
>I drove off as fast and as far as I could.<br>My heart almost jumped out of my  
>chest<br>when Byron pulled over next to me.  
>He was cute and sweet.<br>Such a shame about what happened with him  
>and Ella.<br>But I had him for myself, even if it was just that  
><em>one night.<em>

Never thought it was possible but he was better.  
>Better than Tom.<br>I still wanted him back though.  
>Byron had a wife and children.<br>We might have slept together but he wasn't going  
>to be with <em>me.<br>_I wasn't stupid.

Before I knew it, the police pulled me over  
>and when they did,<br>my heart dropped.  
>I thought I would get caught.<br>But what they told me was much worse  
>than being sent to jail.<br>My baby girl was in the hospital.

**Hanna:  
><strong>My Leg Hurt

like a bitch.  
>'A' had run me over,<br>something I didn't think would happen.  
>Now I'm scared, scratch that. I'm<br>frightened.  
>What if 'A' came back for more?<br>What if 'A's' intention was to kill me?  
>I wanted to cry but because the girls were here,<br>I put up a front.  
>Weakness.<br>Something I wasn't going to show, not at a time  
>like this.<p>

All I could remember was the headlights  
>coming at me.<br>The lights blinded me and I couldn't move.  
>The next thing I remember,<br>was the pain and being flown into the air.  
>Everything went dark.<br>I could hear the voices of my friends but  
>I couldn't move my body.<br>When I woke up, I was in a hospital room.  
>Oh shit.<p>

**Aria:  
><strong>How Was This Happening?

'A' almost killed Hanna.  
>How could they do such a thing?<br>Why were they doing this?  
>I just didn't understand and I was getting<br>tired of trying to.  
>Hanna was now in the hospital with a cast<br>on her leg because  
>'she knew too much.'<br>Though I wanted to deny it, she did.  
>She knew about Ezra and me<br>which made me confirm it in front of the  
>other girls.<br>Another thing to go home and cry about.  
>I think my parents were getting worried,<br>The time I wasn't out of the house or at school,  
>I locked myself up in my bedroom.<br>Razor in hand.

**Emily:  
><strong>Hovering Over Hanna

who was passed out  
>on the ground after getting hit was<br>a frightening thing.  
>I really did believe that she was dead<br>or  
>close to death.<br>I couldn't handle losing another friend.  
>Wasn't sure how I would handle it if I did.<br>But no, I wasn't going to let myself think  
>of Hanna as being<br>_dead_.  
>No freaking way.<p>

But no matter what I did, the thought  
>crept up.<br>Haunting me.  
>Frightening me.<br>Warning me.  
>Hiding in a hole and never coming up<br>sounded like paradise.  
>Poor me.<br>Poor Hanna.

**Spencer:  
><strong>Out Of The Three  
>girls, I was closer to<br>Hanna.  
>We understood each other more.<br>We respected each other.  
>Now I was over her body, screaming out<br>her name.  
>The car just hit her and kept driving.<br>Why did 'A' want to ruin us?

I couldn't understand. We weren't the bad people.  
>Alison was.<br>She was dead.  
>The game was over.<br>But 'A' was refusing to let it end.  
>Good god, it never was going to end was it?<p>

**Hanna:  
><strong>I Was Quite Popular.

During the night, I had visitors.  
>Alison. Mona. Noel. Lucas.<br>When I saw Alison, it felt so weird.  
>I wanted to cry, to scream.<br>But I didn't.  
>I asked her the questions that never left<br>my mind.  
>But like always, Alison was a <em>bitch<em>.  
>She was vague.<br>Never revealing much.

In the morning, my mother came and went,  
>but not before placing me in a private room.<br>Couldn't help but wonder where she got  
>the money since we had<br>_none._

The minute Aria, Spencer, and Emily came back  
>I forgot all about the money trouble<br>and focused on them.  
>Aria was dating .<br>I couldn't believe it.  
>I wanted to cry.<br>Aria got a guy I wanted in high school.

When they pointed out my cast.  
>I freaked.<br>Screw being weak, I  
>reacted.<br>I wanted so badly to smash the cast against the wall  
>to break it.<br>To hell with my bad leg.  
>I wanted 'A' gone.<br>One way or another.

**A:  
><strong>Hurting Hanna Wasn't

part of the plan. I didn't want to run her over  
>but I had no choice.<br>Like I send the girls,  
><em>She knew too much.<br>_Probably why I made sure not to hurt her  
><em>that bad.<br>_While I didn't want the girls on my trail,  
>I liked it.<br>Liked how desperate they were to  
>find me.<br>I loved sitting back and watching them run around  
>like blind mice.<br>Amusing.  
>Laughable.<br>Entertainment.  
>That's what this was, entertainment.<p>

What I didn't like was Noel stepping in.  
>It was suppose to be my note on the car.<br>Not his.  
>But rest assure, I wasn't going to touch him.<br>Not yet anyway.  
>My plans for him would come in at a later<br>time.  
>Until then I controlled the<br>_Pretty Little Liars._

I had the power to make them feel and  
>believe what I wanted them to.<br>I loved this, loved how I was able  
>to play with them like dolls.<p>

"They tried to re-stuff her  
>but didn't know how<br>And this was her wail  
>as she died.<br>I've got a pain in my sawdust"

The song popped in my head and I couldn't  
>help but hum it as I walked away from the hospital,<br>after writing my message on Hanna's cast.

"SORRY ABOUT LOSING MY TEMPER  
>MY BAD<br>LOVE, -A"


	5. Season 1

**Author Note: **I won't write the next chapter until Wednesday or Thursday. **But **I do promise that on Wednesday I will update my first Pretty Little Liar story, The Truth Shall Set You Free, so look out for that. Anyway, this chapter is longer than most because I wrote about the last two epsiodes from season one. Remember this, characters that don't appear in this chapter will appear in the next such as Caleb, Lucas, Ella, and Melissa.

Hope you like it. &&' I just want to thank you guys for reading and for your comments. I also want to thank **  
>EzriaPLLove, <strong>your reviews are just lovely and I thank you . :D

* * *

><p><strong>Spencer:<strong>  
>After What Happened<p>

in the past year with Alison and  
>'A'<br>I couldn't get rid of the feeling that  
>I was being<em><br>watched_.  
>Sort of made me want to hide<br>underneath my bed.

Especially after 'A' managed to have the whole  
>town suspect me of killing<br>Alison.  
>I wanted to,<br>I wished it.  
>I dreamed it.<br>But I didn't do it.

My mother wanted to me attend the  
>Founder's Day festival.<br>She didn't want me to go for me,  
>she wanted me to go for her.<p>

She couldn't handle the thought of having  
>a daughter with a bad<em><br>reputation_.  
>God forbid.<br>Melissa didn't help the matters, she just made it_  
>worse<em>.  
>That's the type of person she was.<br>As if things couldn't get any worse,  
>they wanted me to stop seeing Toby.<br>I did everything they wanted me to,  
>I became the perfect daughter with the<br>perfect grades.  
>Why couldn't I have the one thing that made<br>me happy?  
>The one thing I deserved.<p>

They don't understand.  
>Toby didn't do anything wrong.<br>Not then and not now.

**Hanna:**  
>I Gave Caleb My<p>

virginity. In the woods.  
>I feel like such an idiot now.<br>Should have known that he only wanted  
>one thing.<br>He was using me as a way to get money.  
>I wish I knew that before sleeping with him<br>Can't help but feel dirty now.

The fact that he was working with Jenna  
>made my blood boil.<br>Whatever he wanted, whatever Jenna payed him to get  
>was related to Alison.<br>That peeked my curiosity. But I stayed mutual.

I wanted to puke when the girls told me  
>but I refused to,<br>refused to believe them.  
>But with the evidence proving their statements.<br>I broke down.

Breaking up with him hurt but I did it.  
>I still wanted to be with him but he hurt me.<br>Kind of impossible to forgive him at the moment.  
>So I stayed away from him and hanged out with<br>Mona and the girls.

I tried to be happy but it didn't last long.  
>Each time I saw Caleb around school,<br>it took everything in me to keep the  
>tears at bay.<p>

**Mona:**  
>She Deserved It.<p>

Hanna deserved what she got.  
>Caleb was just a guy, she should have known this.<br>But she was stupid and instead slept with the guy.  
>Whore much?<br>But the fact that she even did sleep  
>with Caleb in the first place<br>surprised me.

But as I approached Hanna's house, I replaced my smile  
>with a disappointing look.<br>Time to play the part.  
>Hook. Line. Sinker.<br>Hanna believed all the shit that spilled out of my mouth.  
>Good.<br>She deserved it all.

**Aria:**  
>Caleb Came Up<p>

to me and I couldn't feel more_  
>uncomfortable.<em>  
>I shouldn't talk to him and I didn't<br>but that didn't stop him.  
>He fought.<br>Despite what he did to Hanna, he  
>fought for her.<br>That was sort of romantic.

The situation went from uncomfortable to  
>awkward in 3.5 seconds the minute<br>my mother  
>walked past us and had her eye on Caleb.<br>It was hard to keep my attention on Caleb  
>with my mother behind him pointing out his<br>cuteness.  
>As if I didn't notice.<p>

**Emily:**  
>I Know How<p>

Paige feels about not coming out,  
>but at one point<br>we all have too.  
>I did and unfortunately for me,<br>I was forced.  
>She just had to stuck it up and<br>tell her parents the_  
>truth<em>.  
>Paige said she was going to,<br>she looked up ways to_  
>come out<em>.

I was proud of her, I didn't love her  
>but I had some feelings<br>for her.  
>But not enough for me to fight for<br>our relationship.

Might have been why when  
>she stood me up at the local<br>Pride Group.  
>Samara was there, I wasn't going<br>to waste any tears over Paige.  
>She did try to drown me.<p>

We flirted. I actually knew what I was doing.  
>I was so happy at the moment<br>but Paige just had to  
>ruin it all.<br>We broke up, I couldn't handle how_  
>jealous<em>  
>she was nor could I handle all her<br>twists and turns.

She was angry at me for exposing her  
>sexuality.<br>I didn't expose anything.  
>And her attitude. She was just rude to Samara.<br>The nerve.  
>I was also Paige's secret. I couldn't do that.<br>I had enough secrets to hide.

**Aria:**  
>He Was Married.<p>

I didn't know how to handle this.  
>He lied to me.<br>How did he not mention his prior  
>engagement?<br>Did he not trust me?  
>He didn't want to be with me, did he?<br>I don't know what to believe.

Staring at the pictures of his ex-fiancé.  
>The air from the lungs felt like it was<br>growing thin.

My heart beat with ache as did  
>my arm.<br>Luckily I was alone in my apartment  
>as I slipped out of the sweater<br>and rolled up the sleeve of my shirt.  
>Tears formed in my eyes as I winced at the look.<br>The cuts on my arms were fading but some

seemed like they would stay forever.  
>The fresher ones caused me to cry out.<br>If only Ezra was here to hold me.

"_Poor Little Aria. Pain much? And remember, its  
>across not down the street.-A<em>"

Along with Ezra's phone call, I felt my_  
>sanity<em>  
>slipping away from me.<br>Taking my stuff, I ran out the door.

**E**_**z**_**ra:**  
>I Was Hoping Aria<p>

would never find out about Jackie.  
>How she did find out, I didn't know<br>but she did.  
>Jackie and I were engaged.<br>Almost married.  
>But we weren't<p>

I didn't see Aria for a while after that day.  
>But I knew she knew about Jackie.<br>Aria had left my laptop open.  
>I wanted to be angry at her looking through my<br>laptop but  
>I couldn't.<br>When she came by late at night,  
>the look on her face made me melt.<p>

I had to lie, I couldn't tell her the truth.  
>She wouldn't handle it well.<br>"_That was then. You are very much now."_  
>I couldn't tell Aria how much I thought<br>about Jackie and  
>what could have been.<p>

I'm not the type of man to cheat  
>and it's possible that I love Aria<br>but that doesn't  
>stop<br>my thoughts,  
>my dreams,<br>my hope,  
>from exceeding.<br>Jackie broke my heart when she left,  
>but I still love her.<p>

Aria is my now but Jackie  
>will forever be in my<em><br>heart_.

**Spencer:**  
>I Don't Know Much<p>

about Garrett.  
>But I knew enough to creep me out.<br>I don't feel comfortable around him.  
>But despite what my family wanted, I<br>had Toby to make me feel safe.  
>Stalker.<br>Traitor.  
>Just a few words to describe the police officer.<br>How he managed to pass the police academy,  
>I could just only imagine.<br>But he had to have some connections, he just had too.  
>After having my encounter with Garrett I met<br>up with Toby.

I didn't want to lose him because knowing my  
>parents,<br>they would make such a thing possible.  
>We kissed.<br>We sneaked into his house.  
>I left a different person then when I entered.<br>Hickies covered my neck and my thighs hurt.

"_Naughty little Spencer. Do you know where he's been?  
>I hope so, for your sake.-A"<em>  
>How in the world did 'A' know?<p>

The feeling of being stalked and followed  
>were completely justified.<p>

**E**_**z**_**ra:**  
>When Garrett Came Over<p>

I could have sworn I saw my whole  
>life flash before my eyes.<br>My heart was beating so fast.  
>I was certain he knew about Aria and I.<br>But if he did, how did he know?  
>But he knew, somehow he did know.<br>While he didn't come over to talk about Aria,  
>I knew he wanted too.<p>

How?  
>Gut instinct.<br>Though I was glad when he kept his mouth  
>shut.<br>Made me go back into my fantasy,  
>where nobody knew about Aria and I.<p>

**Garrett:**  
>I Kept Quiet<p>

about what I really wanted to say.  
>I knew Aria was just here.<br>And it didn't help that the bed was  
>unmade.<br>Could they be more obvious?

Guess Jenna was right about them.  
>In the town of Rosewood, you can't<em><br>trust anybody_.

I did see Aria walk out of his apartment  
>but being a police officer, I couldn't<br>assume anything.  
>Instead of ratting out the English teacher,<br>I questioned him about his other student,

Spencer.  
>In fact, I couldn't help but wonder what<br>over students he fooled around with.  
>Bet Aria feels like she won the lottery.<p>

**Emily:**  
>How Didn't I<p>

realize that there was a_  
>key<em>  
>beneath the snow globe.<br>Alison was always a mysterious person.  
>She always wanted to know our secrets<br>but refused to tell us hers.  
>"It's more special than one would<br>realize at first."

I should have looked careful at the  
>snow globe<br>but instead my eyes were glued to  
>the beautiful<br>_creature_  
>who stood before me.<p>

We were alone that day,  
>no Aria.<br>No Spencer.  
>No Hanna.<br>Just Alison and Emily.  
>But I don't kiss and tell.<br>Alison sure didn't.

The key that she hide,  
>took all four of us to a<br>secret storage location.  
>Lunch Box, check.<br>Flash drive, check.

Holding the small object in my hand,  
>I was worried.<br>Nothing good was going to come out of this.  
>Plugging in the flash drive, I was right.<br>We were being watched and  
>Alison knew.<br>She knew and kept quiet.  
>She knew and didn't say a word to any of us.<br>If she wasn't dead, I would probably have killed her.  
>God, she really was a <em>bitch<em>.

**Jenna:**  
>I Was Blind Because<p>

of Alison and her friends.  
>I knew it was mostly Alison's idea,<br>as was everything else  
>but her friends could have stopped her,<br>they could have convinced her not to do it.  
>They didn't.<br>They stood back and watched as the garage  
>blew up.<p>

That wasn't even the worst thing of all,  
>Alison had caught us.<br>Me and Toby.  
>My step-brother.<br>We had sex, she saw that.  
>More like she saw me on him,<br>forcing me.  
>I was just like Alison.<br>I got what I wanted.

Why she came over by the garage in  
>the first place, I couldn't begin to<br>understand.  
>All I knew was,<br>I _**hated**_ her.  
>Alison wasn't one to keep a secret.<p>

"Jenna the Jerk"  
>That's what Alison came up with.<br>She thought it was cute simply because it  
>rhymed.<br>It was just cruel.  
>I moved to Rosewood to escape one evil being<br>one to get involved with another.  
>At least this time, I didn't have bruises<br>covering my body.  
>I just lost my eye sight.<p>

Never knew it was possible to_  
>hate<em>  
>someone so much.<br>I just wanted her dead.

Someone recorded the both of us,  
>don't know who but someone did.<br>It was saved and sent to the girls,  
>or at least,<br>that's what I was told.

I became buddy-buddy with Caleb.  
>I knew he was fooling around with Hanna.<br>Perfect person to hire for my_  
>dirty work.<em>  
>At first, he did what he was asked of.<br>Hacking into her computer.  
>Money was involved.<br>The things Hanna has is quite shocking  
>and who knew,<br>Hanna was lusting after Aria's boyfriend.

Like all good things, Caleb stopped, because he  
>fell in love with<br>Hanna.  
>I resented that.<br>Either way, I didn't get what I wanted.  
>The girls had the tape and<br>came up to me. I had no choice  
>but to admit the truth.<br>But damn, Hanna can sure pack a punch.  
>"<em>If you ever come back to Rosewood, I'll bury you"<em>  
>Speaking those words back to the four girls,<br>a chill ran down my spine.  
>As if Alison was standing right next to me.<p>

**Garrett:**  
>I Knew A Lot<p>

of things. I was a  
>police officer<br>so that helped me out many times.  
>The minute I got involved with Jenna,<br>she poured her heart and soul into me.  
>Alison.<br>Aria.  
>Emily.<br>Hanna.  
>Spencer.<p>

Who knew five girls who were quite popular  
>and known to be<em><br>nice_,  
>could cause pain to such an innocent person.<br>And who knew they carried such secrets.  
>Aria's by far, the most interesting secret.<br>Teacher and student, who knew?

Jenna also told me about the videos.  
>I was disgusted but forced myself to get over it.<br>Once I gained the girls trust, I did what she wanted.  
>I took care of the videos.<br>Delete.  
>They were gone forever.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Emily:<span>**  
>Texas.<p>

My parents were moving to Texas.  
>Part of me wanted to go but another wanted to stay.<br>For my friends and for college.  
>Though moving to Texas meant getting away from<br>Rosewood and away from  
>'A'<p>

That would be a dream come true.  
>Texas. I knew I wouldn't blend in and I<br>don't know if I could handle that  
>but staying in Rosewood was stressful.<p>

There were many nights were I woke up  
>covered in sweat and tears.<br>'A' really did have control over my life.  
>Just last night, 'A' mocked me.<br>They knew I was stressed.  
>They knew they were the reason.<p>

"_Stressed much? Careful Em, you'll pop before  
>you're meant to. -A"<em>  
>If only Alison was alive, things would be different.<p>

**Spencer:**  
>I Though Ian<p>

would kill me.  
>The feeling overtook my body but I fought it off.<br>I wasn't going to let Ian hurt me.  
>He hurt me once but never again.<br>Today has been nothing but near-death_  
>experiences<em>.  
>'A' really wanted me dead.<br>First it was the car accident and now  
>it was this.<p>

I managed to come out fine, but can't say the same for  
>Melissa.<br>The baby, her baby.  
>Came close to death, the child wasn't even<br>born yet, and almost died.  
>Things were going to far.<br>I might not like my sister at times,  
>but I would never wish harm on her or<br>my niece.

If today would be the day I die, I would  
>die happy.<br>Spending time with Toby left a smile on my face.  
>Not even 'A' would ruin this relationship.<br>Not now and not ever.

Ian and I fought. In a church.  
>I wasn't much of a religious person<br>but I hoped God would help me.  
>And I think he did for in some freak accident,<br>he fell over.  
>entangled in the church bell's ropes.<p>

**Hanna:  
><strong>How Did Everything Get

so messed up?  
>Things between Caleb and I were perfect.<br>I thought he could do no wrong but  
>he did.<br>Today, I finally deleted his number from  
>my contacts.<br>I had to get over him one way or another.

I didn't have just Caleb to worry about, I  
>had Spencer too.<br>Somehow she landed in the hospital but  
>at the moment she was vague about the<em><br>details_.

Wouldn't be surprised if 'A' was behind it.  
>Seem like all 'A' wanted to do was<em><br>kill us all_.  
>Though I didn't understand,<em><br>why?_

**Aria:  
><strong>This Whole Year

has been nothing but stressful.  
>Alison's death.<br>'A' coming from out of the woods.  
>My parents separating.<br>Dating Ezra Fitz.

My loss of innocence during a rainy night.  
>To be honest, I never thought losing my virginity<br>would happen in a car during a rainstorm.  
>I regretted doing such a thing with Ezra.<br>I had feelings for him but I didn't want things to  
>go this far.<br>It was just losing him and the touch of his hands on  
>my body.<br>I lost control and I would never get it back.

My arm was slowly healing.  
>Some scars would forever stay but I was<br>ready to explain it away.  
>My razor hidden beneath my bed, untouched for<br>the past few days.  
>But tonight just might chance all that.<br>Especially knew Jackie was coming back and  
>Ezra refused to<br>tell me.

Now Ian was dead and when the police finally  
>came back.<br>Ian was gone.  
>What the hell.<br>How was that possible?  
>The whole town was starting to show up.<br>Hanna, Emily, Spencer and I stood in the middle.  
>All eyes on us.<br>Never did I feel so exposed.

'**A':**  
>I Didn't Want To<p>

kill Ian. But I had too.  
>He was going to kill Spencer if I didn't<br>step in and_  
>save her.<em>  
>I could have just stayed back and watched,<br>something the girls did time from time,  
>as Ian push her to her death.<br>But than the games wouldn't be fun anymore.  
>I needed all four girls alive for what I had<em><br>planned_.

When they called the police, I quickly  
>took care of the body.<br>But I'll admit, I was weak. I needed help.  
>Help was what I got.<br>The both of us were weak alone but_  
>together<em>,  
>we were strong.<br>At least, strong enough to get rid of Ian's body.

"_It's not over until I say it is.  
>Sleep tight while you still can, bitches. -A"<em>

Before we ran into the night with Ian's body,  
>I stopped and pulled out of cell phone.<br>Quickly typing in my message, I hit the  
>send button and with my associate<br>we ran off.


	6. Special

**Author Note:** In honor of the Pretty Little Liars special airing tonight I will post up this chapter. Though it's short and sweet, it'll fill you up until an actually chapter is posted. This of this chapter as a special chapter just like the special eposide giving today.

Enjoy!

**Unknown:**  
>I Got Away With<p>

murder.  
>How is that possible?<br>I have trouble wrapping my head  
>around it but I'm<em><br>glad_  
>I did.<br>This just goes to show that in  
>Rosewood,<br>the police are anything but competent.

I killed Alison and the blame  
>lands on the four<em><br>pretty little liars_.  
>How Bittersweet.<p>

But my trouble was far from over.  
>Alison might not be around anymore<br>to control me but  
>'A'<br>was. And for as long as 'A' knew my secret,  
>I wasn't safe.<br>'A' controlled me now.

Each time we locked eyes around town  
>or<br>around the halls,  
>I knew that 'A' knew that they complete<em><br>control_  
>over me.<p>

Alison wasn't this bad. Usually she would  
>leave me alone, even if it<br>was for a few hours.  
>Alison had limits.<br>But 'A' didn't.  
>There was no escaping now.<br>I was trapped.

'**A'  
><strong>Controlling People Was

the only way I knew how to live.  
>Guess I learned it from my<em><br>father._  
>Like Father, Like Daughter.<br>Typical.

My father wanted things his way,  
>he didn't care how it came about<br>or who did it,  
>as long as it was what he<em><br>wanted._  
>People were scared of him so<br>in the end,  
>he got pretty much what his little<br>heart  
>desired.<p>

He controlled my mother.  
>Even me.<br>His first born.  
>Daddy wasn't abusive or some<br>pervert like Ashley's daddy.  
>He was just strict,<br>cold-hearted, and I couldn't forget a**_  
>criminal<em>.**  
>He wanted power, money.<br>Family meant nothing to him.  
>I was nothing<br>But I'll show him.  
>One way or another,<br>I'll prove him wrong.

I picked up some tricks,  
>learned how not to be seen.<br>Daddy would be proud if he knew.  
>I was doing everything right.<br>The girls prove it and so does my  
>partner.<p>

Then again, I wouldn't call that person  
>my partner,<br>just someone to help out,  
>pick up the slack.<p>

Everyone thinks just because you live  
>in a small town,<br>you don't need to worry about your_  
>secrets<em>,  
>but I'll show them how wrong they are.<p> 


	7. Liars

**Author's Note:** I don't own anything. This chapter is from the episode 'It's Alive.' from season two. I'll warn you know, it's longer than the other chapters.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Veronica:<span>**  
>I Called All The<p>

parents and invited them over to  
>talk about the<em><br>situation_.  
>I had to call them over.<br>Something has to be done about this.  
>The whole town of Rosewood<br>currently believes  
>Spencer and her friends are<strong><br>liars**,_  
>killers<em>.  
>In one night, Spencer ruined<br>everything.  
>"<em>obsession to pin Alison's<br>death on Ian_"

I know Spencer doesn't like Ian.  
>But she didn't have to announce<br>his death  
>as if it actually happened.<p>

Spencer's convinced Ian is dead  
>but there is no<br>evidence, no body.  
>I don't know why Spencer is doing<br>this to us, to_  
>me<em>.

**Peter:**  
>Why Does Spencer<p>

hate me so much?  
>What did I do wrong?<p>

The town is against her,  
>calling her a<em><br>liar_.  
>I don't really care about her<em><br>friends_,  
>I care about<strong><br>Toby**,  
>Alison's murderer.<br>I don't care what the police say,  
>he's guilty.<br>I know it.

Now she's running off with him,  
>but not for long,<br>I won't allow it.  
>Not in a million years.<p>

Spencer is ruining her life,  
>ruining mine too.<br>She's ruining our_  
>reputation<em>.  
>Doesn't she care?<br>She should.

Over my dead body will I  
>let that happen.<br>Spencer needs to be taught a lesson  
>and she'll learn.<br>One way or another.

**Spencer:**  
>Veronica's Voice<p>

ran through my head.  
>I can't believe what she said to<br>me.  
>Does she honestly believe that?<p>

"_obsession to pin Alison's  
>death on Ian<em>"

But I know he did.  
>I know he's dead.<br>How can my own mother doubt me?

I'm her daughter,  
>but I'm not like Melissa, I'm not<em><br>perfect_.  
>She doesn't like that.<br>Neither does daddy.

But I work hard,  
>I try to make her<em><br>happy_,  
>My heart hurts thinking about<br>my family,  
>nothing I do pleases them.<br>I want to give up,  
>but I can't.<p>

Now she wants me to go to_  
>therapy<em>.  
>But I'm not crazy.<br>I know what happened.  
>I know what I saw.<br>Never would I lie about such a thing.  
>I have a heart.<p>

**Melissa:**  
>Why Does She Have<p>

to lie?  
>Ian isn't dead.<br>I know he isn't.  
>I'm pregnant, we're expecting<br>a child.  
>He has to still be alive, this has to<br>be some prank of his.  
>That has to be the reason.<p>

Tears formed in my eyes as Spencer  
>continues with her<br>'_Ian is dead_' statement.  
>No.<br>I'm not going to believe her.  
>She's lied before and<br>she's doing it now.

I don't know why but  
>Spencer<br>hates me.

She's always over the guys I'm with.  
>First Wren than Ian.<br>Why can't she just stay away?

**Byron:**  
>Ella Won't Stay<p>

in the same room with me  
>for long,<br>despite the fact we both  
>agreed to get back together.<br>She hates me.  
>I hate me too<br>but it was  
>worth it.<br>If I could, I would do it again.  
>I would be<em><br>unfaithful.._.

I've tried connecting with her,  
>tried proving my<strong><br>love**.  
>But I think the children is the<br>reason  
>why she's still with me, still<em><br>married_  
>to me.<p>

But Ella isn't like me, she wouldn't  
>cheat.<br>She came close but she didn't.  
>Instead she came crying to me.<br>In return, I assaulted the man.

The conversations died down  
>when the girls walked down.<br>Time to break the bad news.  
>Therapy.<br>Maybe Ella and I should  
>join.<p>

**Ella:**  
>It Was For The<p>

_best_.  
>I know it is.<br>But it doesn't stop the  
>heart-<em>breaking<em>  
>feeling that takes control<br>over me.

That feeling was gone when_  
>Emily<em>  
>entered the room.<br>I hoped she wouldn't be here.  
>Even if Veronica did say all the<br>girls were here.  
>I didn't want her here.<br>It was hard to keep my eyes off her.  
>Luckily nobody noticed,<br>but she did.  
>There were times,<br>_moments_,  
>when we locked eyes.<br>Only Byron would break my_  
>distraction<em>,  
>by calling me out.<br>Embarrassing.

The look on my daughter's face.  
>Unfortunately I've<em><br>disappointed_  
>her.<br>No doubt about it.  
>But I can't let it affect my decision.<br>It's for the best.  
>It has to be.<br>"_Aria, it's best if you attend therapy_."

**Aria:**  
>Did They Think I Was<p>

crazy?  
>Because I wasn't.<br>At least, I don't think so.  
>Though my arm might say<br>otherwise.  
>It was scarred.<br>There wasn't any new cuts  
>but the damage was done.<p>

I wasn't with Spencer when  
>Ian, for some reason,<br>attacked her  
>but I believe her.<br>Because she's my best friend  
>and<br>because of 'A.'  
>Whoever that person is<br>has to be behind it.  
>They were always behind everything else.<p>

Now, I'm being sent to therapy.  
>Just because I couldn't tell them the<em><br>truth_.  
>I'm not a<em><br>liar_,  
>I was just being forced to keep<em><br>quiet_.

Part of me wanted to  
>scream,<br>yell.  
>But I wasn't going to talk<br>back to my  
>parents,<br>it wasn't my style.  
>But I wanted too.<br>I bit my tongue instead.

My father, I still don't trust  
>him.<br>I still can't forgive  
>him.<br>But it seems like mom can.  
>Good for her.<p>

**Emily:**  
>Something Was Wrong.<p>

The feeling in the pit of my stomach  
>told me. Walking out of<br>Spencer's  
>bedroom,<br>the feeling grew_  
>stronger<em>  
>until<br>we reached the bottom of the_  
>stairs<em>,  
>Our parents are here.<br>All of them…mostly.

We were in trouble.  
>What happened to the days where we were<em><br>free_?  
>I miss those days.<p>

Veronica did most of the talking,  
>my mother looked<em><br>disappointed_.  
>I wish my father was here.<br>Ever since Aria admitted about her father's  
>infidelity,<br>I worry about my father doing  
>the same thing.<br>I pray all the time, I just don't  
>know how I would<br>deal with it.  
>My mother meant the world to me.<br>My father was my hero.

While Hanna's mother spoke,  
>I scanned the room.<br>She was here._  
>Ella.<em>  
>Beautiful.<br>Breathtaking.

It was hard not to stare.  
>If only I could go over to her<br>and_  
>kiss her<em>.  
>Again.<p>

She looked.  
>She looked at me.<br>Heat ran through my body.  
>God help me.<br>Wait what,

Therapy?  
>Seriously?<p>

**Pam**:  
>My Baby Girl.<p>

Along with all the parents,  
>I've agreed to send my daughter to<br>therapy.  
>I didn't want to,<br>but something inside tells me  
>I should.<br>So when Emily, my babygirl,  
>walked down the stairs,<br>I told her the news.  
><em>Therapy.<em>

To be honest, I don't know  
>how much more I can take.<br>First, my daughter's sexuality.  
>Next, her girlfriends.<br>Now this.

**Ashley:**  
>My Daughter Needs<p>

help.  
>I hate to admit it, but she does.<br>My daughter is troubled.  
>Why won't she talk to me?<p>

When she was younger, she would  
>never<br>leave my side.  
>She looked up to me.<br>Now I have to send her to_  
>therapy<em>.

Hanna leaves without telling  
>me.<br>She leaves and comes home  
>hours later.<br>Never does she tell me where  
>she went.<p>

Something tells me that she's in_  
>danger.<em>  
>Call it mother's intuition.<br>I want to help her,  
>protect her.<br>But how can I if she keeps me  
>out of the loop?<p>

**Hanna:**  
>My Life Is<p>

getting out of control.  
>Everything is going by quickly.<br>Nothing makes sense.

Sometimes I don't even feel like myself.  
>'A' has complete control over<br>my life.  
>And when shehe finally lets go,  
>I try to hurry and pick up the<br>pieces  
>but it's too late.<br>The damage is done and  
>I have to move on.<p>

Therapy?  
>My mother thinks therapy<br>will help me?  
>Maybe it will, but I won't<br>admit it out loud.  
>No chance in hell.<p>

**Caleb:**  
>I Love Her.<p>

Why can't Hanna see that?  
>That night in the woods is a<em><br>night_,  
>I'll never forget.<br>It's special, it's where we  
>loved each other,<em><br>connected_.

Now our relationship is out  
>the window.<br>She won't answer my calls  
>or even talk to me.<br>Hanna's ignoring me.

I want to explain but how?  
>She won't give me the chance.<br>I visited her at home but  
>it didn't help.<br>I told her about the letter,  
>seems like she never got it.<br>Good god, I hope it isn't true.  
>I trusted Mona to give it to her.<p>

I almost got to my knees and  
>announced my love.<br>Instead, '_I love you_.'  
>She kicked me out.<br>I guess we're over.

**Mona:**  
>He Ruined Everything.<p>

Caleb just had to come back.  
>He had to tell Hanna about his<em><br>pathetic_  
>letter.<br>I threw that shit out.  
>Hanna didn't deserve to be happy.<br>I did.

Caleb should be mine,  
>her friends should be mind.<br>Hanna and I were a lot alike.  
>So why did people like her<br>but not  
>me?<p>

But not anymore,  
>the town was talking about her<br>and  
>not in a good way.<br>I defended her, of course.  
>I was her 'friend' after all.<p>

But when I was exposed,  
>Hanna was mad at me.<br>Though I was glad. I wouldn't have to  
>deal with her.<br>I didn't really care.  
>But I had to pretend,<br>had to act.  
>I had to crawl back<br>like I was her_  
>bitch<em>.  
>As if.<p>

**Dr. Sullivan:**  
>I Didn't Want<p>

to but I had too.  
>The first time I met the<br>four girls,_  
>the four liars,<em>  
>they were nervous.<br>That was to be expected.  
>But they all sat in silence for the hour.<p>

Hanna came late, hoping to miss the  
>appointment but that<br>blew in her face.  
>The hour went by<br>deliberately slow,  
>we talked about<br>simple things,  
>nothing too<em><br>revealing_.

Aria wanted to say something,  
>my experience tells me that.<br>But the minute they checked their_  
>phones<em>,  
>they all clammed up.<p>

Because of this, I spoke with the parents,  
>recommended,<br>the girls are kept away from  
>each other.<br>Maybe this will get them to open up.

**'A':**  
>It's Funny How<p>

everyone is blaming the girls.  
>For lying.<br>Now it's their turn to be the_  
>outcasts<em>.  
>A taste of their own medicine.<p>

All while I'm busy burying  
>Ian's <em>body<em>.  
>In the one place no one will look.<br>Until I want them too, until I'm_  
>ready.<em>  
>Everything is going<br>according to_  
>plan<em>.

People are even gossiping  
>about Miss. Hanna.<br>About time.  
>Hanna isn't<em><br>Queen Bee_  
>and never will be.<br>Hopefully, she'll learn from this.

And from what I hear,  
>they won't be hanging around<br>each other  
>for much longer.<em><br>Karma_.  
>Great thing.<p> 


	8. Torn Apart

**Author's Note:** Hopefully you enjoy this chapter.

Enjoy!

'**A'**  
>They Didn't Seem<p>

to notice.  
>They were all busy talking<br>about Ian.  
>Dead Ian.<br>Alive Ian?  
>My <em>victim<em>.

I stood on top of the  
>greenhouse,<br>I felt_  
>nothing<em>.

If god forbid, I tripped and  
>hit the ground,<br>it would be nothing but_  
>bliss<em>.

It was dark, I wanted to play.

Pulling out the rocks I placed in my  
>pocket earlier,<br>I let them hit the building.  
>My laughter an echo as I watched,<br>watch them all run out.

**Jason:**  
>I Had No Choice<p>

but to come back to_  
>Rosewood<em>.  
>I figured the death of Alison<br>would be reason enough to leave  
>the town,<br>never come back.  
>And thankfully I did, but for<br>awhile.

That wasn't enough for me.  
>Alison was dead. She died.<br>She was buried six feet under.

_Life_  
>moved on, the<br>town sure did.  
>So why couldn't I?<p>

'_I'm worse than Alison.'_  
>We both know<br>a bit about_  
>secrets<em>.  
>How to keep them?<br>When to release them.

I'm worse than Alison.  
>I've smoked pot<br>and  
>recorded things that I<br>shouldn't have.  
>Simply put, I was dangerous.<br>In every sense of the word.

I came and went after Ali died.  
>But this time, I'm staying for<em><br>good_.  
>Not my choice.<br>But I had to follow the_  
>rules<em>.

Which is why now I was throwing out  
>everything<br>that belonged to Alison.  
>She was<em><br>dead_,  
>she wouldn't need these things anymore.<p>

**Hanna:**  
>My Dad Is Back.<p>

I don't understand why.  
>I don't need him and neither does<br>my mother.  
>We've perfectly fine,<br>perfectly happy  
>without him.<p>

All he does is mess everything up.  
>It's better if he just leaves and<br>never  
>comes back.<p>

I don't need him.  
>I'm happy without him.<br>At least, I try to be.

**Ezra:**  
>Something's Wrong,<p>

I just know it.  
>Aria and I haven't talked<br>since that day  
>at my apartment.<br>I think she's still mad about  
>Jackie.<br>I should have told her but  
>I couldn't.<p>

The best way to get over  
>Jackie,<br>would be not to think or talk about  
>her.<br>If I want something more with Aria,  
>that's how it has to be.<p>

Now I need to find Aria,  
>explain everything to her.<br>But she's good at avoiding me.  
>Though when we do meet,<br>she's mean,_  
>cold<em>.

I really screwed up.  
>But I think I broke through,<br>broke through her walls.  
>We agreed to meet at my place.<br>Hopefully we can settle everything.

**Aria:**  
>Lunch Was<p>

depressing,_  
>lonely<em>,  
>awkward.<br>I'm not allowed to talk  
>to the other girls<br>anymore.  
>And they're not allowed<br>to talk to each other  
>either.<p>

I blame .  
>She thinks she knows everything,<br>but she doesn't.  
>She couldn't begin to comprehend<br>my/our situation.

I ended up sitting alone,  
>I didn't want to sit by anyone<br>else,  
>I just want my friends back.<p>

**Emily:**  
>I Won The Race.<p>

Adrenaline ran through my body.  
>I was amazed.<br>So happy that I could just  
>grab Samara and<br>kiss her.  
>But I couldn't.<p>

Samara is beautiful and_  
>smart<em>,  
>but I'm leaving Rosewood.<br>I can't start something just so  
>it can end so quickly.<p>

And long distance relationships  
>never work out.<br>Seems like my only choice was to  
>let her go.<p>

But maybe I won't have to.  
>If I can convince my parents<br>to let me stay,  
>everything will work out.<br>If that Danby scout is right,  
>I could get a scholarship for Danby.<br>Hopefully everything goes right.

**'A'**  
>Watching The Girls<p>

bought a smile to my face.  
>I was happy,<br>pleased.

Watching them sit apart during  
>lunch was endearing.<br>I caused that to happen,  
>I have power over them.<p>

I could text the girls but  
>unfortunately not Emily.<br>Shame for me that Pam took  
>her phone.<p>

Lucky for her, she's safe for a while.  
>Though I don't need phones to make my<br>presence known.  
>I heard about the Danby scout and the<em><br>scholarship_.  
>I could have some fun with that.<p>

Also helps that the burglaries  
>line up just<em><br>right._


End file.
